Kishan's Chance
by cait820
Summary: Since Kelsey is crazy about Ren, I decided to put a little love in Kishan's life ; Disclaimer: I do not own the Tiger's Curse series! All belongs to Colleen Houck
1. Chapter 1

I crashed into the clearing and what I saw both surprised me and worried me- I was surprised to see Ren and Kelsey talking to each other, however heated, after how upset she was, and worried for two reasons: One, Kelsey looked ready to zap Ren with enough lighting to kill him and, two because even though I could tell Kelsey and Ren were furious at each other I could tell there was an undercurrent to their conversation. I knew that Kelsey wasn't over Ren- I get it. But I thought that I'd finally have my chance with her. I thought that maybe with Ren out of the picture, Kelsey would get over Ren eventually and she and I could be together. I knew that I was just a backup; a rebound. I didn't care. For too long I have lived as an animal. It was easy really- there was no hurt or regret. There was no pain- there was only instinct. It wasn't even lonely- I was a tiger after all, and we aren't exactly social animals. I was completely out of touch with my humanity and I preferred it that way. That is, until I saw Kelsey for the first time.

Kelsey brought me back from wherever it was I had been for all those years. She's witty and intelligent and beautiful beyond belief. When I first saw her, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mostly I couldn't imagine what she was doing in the jungle by herself. Then I saw Ren- or, well, collided with him. Details. Anyway, that is what reminded me why I had been a tiger all of those years- I was still ashamed and hurt over Yesubai. I didn't want my, Ren's and Kelsey's story to end as badly as it had with Yesubai, and I still don't. I don't think anybody understands how guilty I felt over what happened. Except for maybe Kadam.

"_What's all the yelling about?" _I_ asked._

"_Would you please tell your sorry-", _Kelsey was cut off by a piercing scream coming from somewhere in the jungle, followed by the scream of a panther. Ren, Kelsey and I froze for all of three seconds and then looked at each other. I had decided to see what was going on.

"Ren, you stay here with Kelsey. I'm going to see what is making those screams." I started toward the jungle and a few painful seconds later, I had become a tiger. No matter how many times I change my form, I can never quite get used to the painful feeling of my bones rearranging themselves. The pungent smell of blood was a giveaway of the location of the panther and what could only be a person. I was hoping that I would find a fight between two panthers, but the sinking feeling of dread told me that was unlikely.

I arrived within the general area where the screaming came from and heard growls, snarls and soft whimpering as I drew closer- then I heard nothing. As I came closer, I worked to make myself as un-noticeable as I could. I looked through a couple of tall bushes that were on the edge of the clearing. When I saw the panther on its side with a stick protruding through it's back, I carefully made my way through the bushes. A few feet from the panther's carcass was a girl slumped against a tree.

Her hair looked like it could have been a golden blonde color if it weren't for the mud and dirt that stained it and her clothes. I moved closer and though I was sure she was passed out, I butted my head against her leg just to make sure. When she gave no response, I morphed back in to a human. I moved closer and checked for a pulse on her neck. It was there, but was very faint. It was then that I noticed the four claw marks running down her side, two of them bleeding profusely. Blood had seeped across her green ripped shirt like a giant mud stain, which wouldn't have been a farfetched guess. Whoever this mystery girl was, she had been out here for quite some time. Her elfin face was pale, narrow and marked with mud, just like the rest of her body. Though her shirt was now bloody and tattered, her cargo pants (that had probably been a khaki color at a previous time), appeared to be in good shape with only a few small holes on the legs and hem although they were dirty. Curiously though, she was barefoot. Her ribs protruded from her body and she appeared to be very fragile.

I was sure that if I left her, she would die. Her slight frame indicated that she couldn't afford to lose any more blood. I knew that it was a bad idea, but I picked her up and started back towards our camp. However imprudent it was, I couldn't just leave her there to die. And I have to say, even though she weighed next than nothing, I was impressed with how she had dealt with that panther. I know all too well how much effort it takes to take down a panther, and frankly it makes no sense that she was able to drive a stick through it's back when she didn't have an ounce of muscle in her body.

Her faint breaths had me speeding up my pace, reminding me that her time was numbered. I brought her back to our camp where Kelsey and Ren were glaring at each other across the fire. They turned toward me and did a double take at the sight of me with the girl.

"You set out to kill a panther, and bring back a girl?" Ren was looking at her curiously with his brows furrowed.

"It looked like she had already taken care of the panther by the time I got there. But she was passed out against a tree and is losing blood fast. I couldn't just leave her there to die." I replied defensively.

"Of course you couldn't," Kelsey soothed, while stepping closer.

I laid her down next to the fire. Kelsey ran into the tent to grab her back pack where Kadam had put together a first aid kit. I had no idea how to fix her wounds, but luckily nurse Kelsey was here.

She went over to the girl and had the divine scarf make a thick blanket to prop the girl's head up. She then cut the tattered portion of the girl's shirt off, and began rubbing the wound with an antiseptic.

"I think the wounds need stitches, but we only have butterfly bandages," she explained as she pinched edges of the bad gashes together and placed butterfly bandages over them to hold them together. It didn't look like we had many, but luckily we didn't end up needing them all. I had assumed the worst when I first saw her- in reality the scratches weren't that long. They started near the top of her ribs and ended in a slant halfway down her short torso. The panther had to have only swiped at her otherwise I'm sure it would have been worse.

As Kelsey finished placing the butterfly bandages over the girl's wounds and started wrapping a bandage around her torso, I studied the girl's face.

She had a heart shaped face with a pert nose that had a very light dusting of freckles across the bridge. Her eyelashes were thick, a dark gold color and weren't very long. They were set atop impossibly large, elfin eyes with lavender eyelids probably due to fatigue. Her chin was pointed and her mouth was small with a full bottom lip and slightly less full top lip. I could tell that she was beautiful even through the thick layer of dirt that Kelsey was now wiping off of her face. I was pleased to see that a soft pink color adorned her cheeks. She seems to be getting better already.

"So what now?" Ren posed his question to nobody in particular. What a change from the old, bossy Ren.

"We take her back with us, obviously. It's not like you don't have the room." Kells's curt response revealed that her current feelings toward Ren were lukewarm at best.

Ren spluttered for a moment before stringing together a protest. "Why can't we take her back to Phet? She can't follow us where we are going. You both know that!"

"We can't just dump her on Phet, Ren. Besides, she needs to get better and may need to go to the hospital. Look at her! She needs to see a doctor. When she feels better, she'll go to wherever it was she was headed before ending up stranded in the jungle."

"Kishan is right, Ren. We need to bring her with us."

Ren just stared at the three of us before giving an exasperated huff and started packing up. Kelsey and I joined him and soon we had everything stored in our backpacks. On the way back to the jeep, I carried the girl. When we got to the jeep, Ren took the wheel while Kelsey clambered into the back seat with me and the mystery girl. Ren rolled down his windows and we did the same. His face was showing the physical toll Kelsey's presence was taking. As for Kelsey, her face was set in to a sour expression as she stared out of her window. A few minutes in to the trip, Kells asked about how I found the invalid sharing the back seat with us and soon we arrived back at the house. Kelsey was the first one inside, followed closely by Ren. I carried the girl into the house and went to find Kadam.

I found him in the library pouring over the prophecy. He looked up and did a double take.

"Who is this young woman?" He rose from his seat and walked over to us. I explained to him what had happened.

"I couldn't just leave her there."

"No, no, of course you couldn't, Kishan. You made the right choice. Go find her a room and perhaps she will awaken soon. Her face doesn't look quite as pale as you described. It seems that she is getting better."

I grunted in agreement as I wasn't quite sure what to say. I hoped that she was getting better, but I couldn't really tell either way. I met Kelsey coming down the stairs.

"Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to go and find her a room to rest in." Kelsey paused on her way down and looked at her speculatively.

"I'll go with you. We should at least try to get the dirt out of her hair." I agreed and we set off in the direction of one of the guest rooms.

We walked in to what I like to call the yellow room. The wall opposite to the door had glass french doors that opened out onto the veranda. The walls were a light yellow with a large bed with a canopy of mosquito netting against the left wall. The sheets were a cream color and the nightstands on either side of the bed were antique white with lamps on them. The large armoire was set against the wall with the door. On the right wall was an entrance to a master bedroom with a vanity and stool next to the bathroom door.

Kelsey pulled the stool over to the sink of the bathroom and I followed her in with the girl. We sat her against the counter running against the wall and Kelsey switched on to the sink tap and began rinsing her hair.

It must have taken 30 minutes to get all of the dirt and grime out of this girl's hair. It was long and thick. And we still had yet to brush it. I was right however- it was a pale gold color with darker hues running throughout it. Kelsey left to get her brush and when she returned, we spent another ten minutes working out all of the tangles in it. Once that was finally finished, we cleaned her feet off and placed her on top of the sheets. We threw a white quilt that had pale blue designs on it over her body, and let her rest.

"I'm going to find Kadam." Kells smiled at me and squeezed my arm before she left. Sometimes I hate it when she does that, because it reminds me all too clearly of her feelings for my idiot brother.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." I managed to smile back at her and she paused outside of the doorway.

"You're staying?"

"Just for a while, in case she wakes up. Thanks for your help, Kells."

She just smiled at me again and walked out in search of Kadam. I pulled the stool up to the bed and sat for about ten minutes. It occurred to me that she may want water when she wakes up and so I left to get her a glass. I returned with the water and set it on the nightstand. I had just sat down and looked into her delicate face when large, bright green eyes blinked open.

Just like that my world seemed to stop. Her eyes held me captivated, entranced while she looked into mine.

She cleared her throat, blinked and then asked in the sweetest, tinkling voice I had ever heard, "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the most spectacular sight I have ever had the privilege of seeing. And I don't mean the lavish room that I was in. No, I am referring to the beautiful specimen of a man that was before me. His glorious face hovered above mine like an anxious guardian angel. This was a welcome prospect. An angel was what I needed. I will say that the timing is a bit awful. Where was this man when I came face to face with a panther?! But, oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. And I was definitely a beggar at this point.

And, why is that, (insert name)?

I don't remember anything. Nothing at all. I don't remember who I am, I don't remember what I was doing, I don't remember how old I am, how I got in these clothes, what the hell I was doing here, who my family is, where I live- I remember nothing! It's a blank. All I remember was my experience in the jungle, and that was just plain sad because that is an experience I would like to forget. Trying to get a handle on the panic, I quickly reviewed what happened since waking up in the jungle.

When I woke up, I could feel the cold fingers of terror and dread wrap themselves around my heart. Who was I? Where was I? How did I get here?! I stood up and started looking around for a path, a road, a cottage- anything at all. Unfortunately the harder I tried to find a road or something, the more lost I became. I was terrified, and for the first time since waking up, I allowed myself some time to cry.

There aren't quite words for the feeling that comes over you when you realize that you have no clue who you are. You don't know your age, your parents, not even your name. So I cried for a while as I walked around aimlessly. I didn't know who I was, but I wanted to live long enough to find out which meant I couldn't stay in one place, crying, like some sitting duck. I felt better after that, and got down to business.

I walked around aimlessly and all I could think about was that I was hungry and very thirsty. I know nothing about jungles! Where can I find water? How do I even know if it is okay to drink? And where can I get food? I was in the middle of pondering all of this when I heard a cooing sound from right above me. I looked around and above me. To my right I saw a white dove with angelic, pristine white feathers. I was fixated on the way the dim light played off of its wings, almost making it sparkle. It cooed some more and looked at me. I know it sounds weird and corny, but it seemed to stare... Through me. Like it _knew _me.

It cooed once more and flew to a tree a small distance away then looked back at me. I started toward it, figuring I had nothing better to do. When I got close, the bird flew to a tree farther away. This continued until I came across a small clearing and a lake. On the opposite side was a deer drinking the water. Once it saw me, it darted off into the jungle. Now, I know I don't know much about the jungle. Actually, I know nothing about the jungle. But I didn't know deer lived here and I definitely didn't know that doves lived here either.

I walked toward the lake and picked some water up with my hands. I stayed there for a while as the jungle around me grew a bit darker. I heard the dove coo again and looked behind me to a nearby tree. It sat there watching me. I got up and walked over to it but it flew away to a tree a bit farther away. This time, it led me to a tree that had large round things at the top, which I assumed were fruit. The trunk was smooth and the tree itself was tall. There was no way I would be climbing that. I was looking for a rock to throw at the fruit when behind me I heard two dull thumps, one after the other. I turned around and two of the fruits were laying on the ground. Now I was freaked out. What was with this bird? I mean, I wasn't complaining but still... How weird. I picked up the fruits and feeling like a complete idiot, I asked to bird to lead me back to the lake.

And when it did, I just felt like a lunatic.

Once back at the lake, I made a fire to keep myself warm. Luckily, I somehow knew how to look for a flint and use that to make some sparks. It took a while to get the flame to catch, but about half an hour later, I had a good size fire going. Thank you past me!

The dove landed on one of the branches I had set aside to keep the fire going, puffed up it's body and tucked it's head in then went to sleep. I sent a mental thank you to whatever entity had sent this brilliant bird my way, then followed the doves example. I was asleep within seconds.

The days following happened in a similar manner. I woke up, the dove lead me to one fruit bearing tree or another where it would drop a couple on to the ground. Sometimes I tried to offer it some, but it wouldn't eat it. I stayed by the lake and went swimming a few times. The bird would then lead me to more fruit, I would make a fire, we would both fall asleep and then wake up and do it all over again.

Although the logical part of my brain knew that the chances of being found out in the middle of nowhere was slim, the more abstract and hopeful part of my brain tried to reason that it was only a matter of time before someone came to my rescue. Logic won despite the valiant efforts of the hopeful voice to get Mr. Logical to just shut up.

The day I ran into the panther had started like all the others. What I hadn't anticipated was running into a panther near the lake after returning from a fruit tree. Hoping it hadn't seen me, I dropped the fruit and ran the other way hoping it was in the mood for a light snack... The panther caught up quickly and lunged at me. I sidestepped and so it grazed my side. I barely even felt it. In the middle of sheer panic, a sharp stick landed in front of me. Then the dove flew over to the panther's face and began clawing at it while I picked up the stick. The panther was in a craze, trying to get rid of the dove. While it butted it's head against the ground, trying to dislodge the bird, I drove the stick into it's back and it collapsed. Thoroughly out of energy, and with the enormous amount of adrenaline that had been coursing through my veins all out, I stumbled backwards toward a tree. I slid down the trunk, and felt myself drifting off while I could feel blood seeping across my shirt. The dove cooed a few times and landed on my barefoot as I drifted off. Then the noise became softer and softer... Until there was nothing.

About two seconds had elapsed, and I was snapped back to reality as I stared in to the man's enticing dark gold eyes. The need to find out where I was now won out over the desire to stare in to his lovely face, which I would happily have done for hours. Possibly longer.

I blinked, trying to clear the desire induced fog out of my head, and asked, "Where am I?" I recoiled at how scratchy my high pitched voice sounded, possibly made higher due to panic. I could only imagine how it sounded to the god sitting in front of me. (I had decided on an impulse that his beauty was too overwhelming to be an angel.)

He blinked his eyes, too. I'm sure he was probably mentally berating himself for picking up a stray. I wonder how he even found me. I thought for sure that I was done for after a stern mental conversation with the logical side of my brain while being chased by that panther.

He cleared his throat and said, "My name is Kishan. This is my house. Well, it's not mine- I live here with three other people."

I nodded as though I find myself in this situation all of the time. As if waking up in random places was a frequent occurrence. Which, as far as I remember, it is.

I knew he would think I was an idiot but I had to know where on earth (literally) we were. "What country is this?"

As expected he looked at me as though he thought I had suffered some kind of brain damage. "This is India."

India?! What was I doing in India?!

Sensing my alarm, he changed the subject. However, it had the opposite effect that he was hoping for. "So what's your name?"

I just looked at him and shrugged. When he still looked like he was expecting and answer, I said, "I don't know."

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me," he said carefully.

"Trust me, I would love to tell you. But I really don't know. I don't remember."

"Alright... So where are you from?"

I just looked at him. Honestly, if I can't remember my name...

"So you don't know your name... And you don't even know where you're _from_?" His handsome face was set into an expression of disbelief.

"Nope. But guessing from the fact that I don't have an accent, I'd say somewhere in America." I watched several emotions flit over his face, each fighting for dominion. Stunned acceptance seemed to win.

"True. I'm going to get Kadam. I'll be right back." He hesitated to leave, as if he didn't really want to leave. Although, that could be wishful thinking on my part. Resigned, he walked towards the door with his perfectly shaped eyebrows arched as if he couldn't quite imagine what he'll say to "Kadam".

As Kishan left, a girl stopped and talked with him a bit. He then went on his way, but she walked into the room. She had porcelain skin with thick hair that fell in dark chestnut waves to her waist. She had large brown eyes that sparkled as though she had a secret.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey," she said as she walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge and crossed her legs.

"Hi, Kelsey. I wish I could tell you my name, but I don't seem to remember it." I'm sure my face was red as a tomato. How embarrassing to not even know your own name.

"So I've heard," she said with a benevolent smile.

I was getting ready to respond when I heard a tapping noise coming from the french doors leading out on to the balcony. Kelsey and I looked over at the doors and there was my little guide, hopping around in front of the doors. I felt bad for a moment- I had called Kishan my guardian angel, when if it weren't for this God sent bird, I'm sure I would be dead by now.

I looked at Kelsey and her face was so confused that I had to laugh. "Do you mind opening that for him? Or her? It helped me survive in the jungle."

Kelsey still looked really confused and seemed as though she were about to call a mental institution. Nonetheless, she opened the door for the bird and it flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy," I said to him.

The bird just cooed a few times, puffed up his chest and tucked its head in.

Kelsey resumed her spot on the bed. "I would love to hear this story."

Just as she finished speaking, Kishan came in followed by an older gentleman and another man who seemed to be Kishan's age.

"This is Mr. Kadam and Ren," Kishan told me while gesturing to each one, and then walked over to the stool next to the bed, pulled it closer and sat down. I could see Ren scrutinizing him from where he stood with Mr. Kadam.

"It's nice to meet you all. And while all of you are here, I just want to say thank you for getting me out of the jungle. I'm not quite sure how I got there, but I do know that I wouldn't have survived another day."

"You are most welcome. I must say, I find it curious as to how you have lost your memory. But is it only memory of your personal life, or general memory? If you don't mind my asking, that is" asked Mr. Kadam. His expression was of eager curiosity and I expected him to be pulling out a notepad of some type.

"I don't mind at all. It's the least I can do." I smiled at him before continuing. "It seems to only be personal memory. I know general information, just not about how I know it or where I learned it... Things like that."

I looked at Ren's face which was set with an interested expression. He was extremely handsome too, but I preferred Kishan's dark and mysterious looks. I don't know why, there's just something about him. Him and Kishan actually looked similar. Were they related? What about Mr. Kadam? I couldn't stop staring at his beautiful face. He shot me a knowing smile. I looked away and could feel my face heating up.

"Fascinating..." That's not quite the word that I would used for it, but oh well. "Well, why don't you stay up here and rest, and we will check on you later. I'm sure that after all you have been through, not to mention all of the blood you have lost, you must be exhausted," said Mr. Kadam. Translation: house meeting.

Kishan, who I noticed had been watching me closely, looked at me funny after seeing the bird perched on my shoulder. "What's with the bird?"

This caught Mr. Kadam's attention and once again, he seemed eager to learn new information. I explained the whole story to their disbelieving faces. "I know that it's hard to believe. But its like he was sent to me. He's the reason that I'm even alive right now." I lifted my hand to softly stroke his beautiful wing.

They were all settled into a contemplative silence until Mr. Kadam announced that he was going down to the library. Ren got up to follow, and Kishan also stood. Kelsey, however stayed seated.

"I'm just going to check her scratches and change the bandages." She then turned to me. "You look to be about my size. How about a change of clothes?" She smiled compassionately at me.

I desperately wanted something clean to wear but didn't want to impose. My hesitance didn't really matter anyway, because she must have seen my face light up. She was already out the door.

Kishan was the last one out. As he was leaving, he turned around and said, "I'll see you later tonight, mystery girl." He winked and then left.

I felt like I was going to faint, which I hated myself for. I'm sure he's made plenty of girls swoon. After all, people aren't born with egos that large. I'm shocked he made it out of the door.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Ren and I followed Kadam down to the library where we sat and waited for Kelsey to finish playing nurse with the Bird Whisperer upstairs. I felt a tinge of guilt for assigning that name to such an ethereal and beautiful girl. Actually, ethereal was a good adjective for her- her looks are nothing I've ever seen before. Her beauty was otherworldly.

Kadam was scribbling something into his leather bound notebook, and Ren was staring down at his interlocked hands in a contemplative silence. I could only imagine what was running through his head. Whatever was happening with Bird Whisperer's memory was almost exactly like what happened to Ren- except, of course, for the minor detail that it was _herself _that she couldn't remember, not her boyfriend.

Suddenly I felt angry. I didn't want Birdy to have a boyfriend.

I quickly tried to reign my temper in. What the hell is wrong with me? It's none of my business whether or not she has a boyfriend. I just couldn't shake the feeling of jealous rage that came over me at the thought of her belonging to someone else. Oh, jealousy- my constant companion ever since I met Kelsey and figured out what was going on between her and Ren. Jealousy- the emotion that made me betray my only brother. The reason that we were all in this mess to begin with. I'm so done with Jealousy.

Kelsey walked into the room and sat as far away from Ren as the seating arrangement allowed. I couldn't tell whether or not it was because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or because she couldn't stand to be near him after realizing that Ren had _purposely _forgotten about Kelsey. Something that landed _him_ right on Kelsey's shit list, and something that moved _me_ up in her good graces.

"Well, the pajamas I gave her are barely staying in place. She said that she had been eating fruit, but frankly, I find it hard to believe that she has eaten _anything_." It was obvious that Kells was exasperated and tired. She always put others above herself. One of her greatest flaws, but also one of her greatest attributes at the same time.

"I understand that it was the dove that helped her find her way around. That it even provided her with food and water. Simply amazing, is it not," mused Kadam.

"I didn't know that doves even lived in the jungle," said Kelsey.

"They don't." It was the first thing that Ren had said in a while. We all looked to him as he continued with his tangent. "She doesn't remember anything! Who she is, where she is from- What are we going to do?! It's not as simple as sending her on her way anymore. Not to mention the fact that those gashes will take at least a week just to close up. Even then they'll be fragile at best."

Ren brought up some good points- this complicates things. I never anticipated this. Who forgets everything about themselves? There was only one thing I knew for certain: even knowing what a pain Birdy represented, I would do it all over again. There was something about her...

"Actually," Kelsey began, "when I changed her bandages, the gashes already seemed to be getting better. It seems that they've already begun closing up. I don't think she'll need stitches after all. But she is such a slight girl, especially since she's been on a diet of fruit and water for the past week- I just don't understand."

"That's impossible," I exclaimed.

"It does seem unlikely. Those scratches were deep," Ren said.

"Who knows, maybe she just heals quickly," mused Kelsey. "Right now we have other things to consider. Like where do we go from here?"

We all looked over to Kadam for instruction.

"I will do some research on the dove. All of this seems very... circumstantial. For now, we need to get her some real food and let her rest. Even if she needed a hospital, it isn't a good idea to move her right now. She'll just have to stay here for now."

"But what are we going to do about the hours when Ren and I are tigers? We can't just have two tigers walking around," I said.

"Well why not?" We all looked at Kelsey like she was crazy. "Just tell her that the tigers are friendly. I'm sure she knows that black tigers and white tigers don't live in India- why not just tell her that both were sent to you because they were sick, Mr. Kadam? We can tell her that you have been monitoring their health."

Kadam actually looked as if he were considering it. I guess it sort of made sense as long as Birdy didn't ask for details. Plus, come on- it's our house. We shouldn't have to be kicked out everyday.

"How do we explain Kishan's and my absense, then," asked Ren.

"Start your time as a tiger at 12 a.m. and then you'll be human again at 12 p.m. for the rest of the day. We'll just say you sleep in late," suggested Kelsey.

"That could work," I mused. "But what if she happens to go looking for one of us before 12 p.m.? She'll find that we aren't there."

"I don't think she would do that often, Kishan, if at all. Perhaps a couple of times, but then just tell her that you went for a walk early that morning," said Kadam.

We were all quite for a few minutes.

"I guess that settles it then. Starting 12 a.m. tonight, Ren and I will change in to tigers," I said while standing up. I was eager to go check on Birdy.

"One more thing," Kelsey started. "Did anyone else notice the similarities between what happened to Ren and what happened to her? Although I guess they aren't that similar," she said. "I'm sure she didn't forget herself _intentionally_," spat Kelsey venomously.

Ren threw his hands up in exasperation. "You are infuriating," he yelled.

"Everyone calm down. We don't want to be overheard," Kadam warned cautiously. "And, yes, Miss. Kelsey, I did find that odd as well. However, until we know more I suppose we shall just have to figure that out later."

"Alright," I clapped my hands together. "This was productive, but I'm going to bring some food up to Bird Whisperer."

"Bird whisperer," Ren asked scornfully.

"Do you have a better name?" Even if he did, I didn't hear it. I was already near the kitchen. I realized that I had no idea what I should bring her. I'm sure that she didn't want fruit. I'll try a peanut butter sandwich. Kelsey seems to like those. I got her another glass of water just in case she drank the other one and headed up to her room.

I walked in and was just about to request that she ask her dove a question for me when I saw that she was asleep again. I walked over to the stool that was still next to her bed and sat down, watching her sleep.

Kells was right- she does seem to be recovering quickly. She had some color in her cheeks and was sleeping soundly. Her lips had regained a normal color. Instead of a pale blue, they were now a rosy pink. Her eyelids, however, still had a purple cast to them and she still appeared much too thin to put my mind at ease.

She looked so tranquil laying there. Her torso rising with her inhales and exhales, her small hands folded under her cheek. With her gold hair around her shoulders she was the picture of an angel. So beautiful that it took my breath away.

I was dismayed to see how loosely Kell's clothes were on her. I was mentally battling with myself as to whether or not I should wake her so that she could eat. In the end, I decided to allow her to continue her peaceful slumber. Sleep was just as important to her recovery as food was, and it seemed her body made the decision for her.

I put the food and the glass of water on her nightstand and reluctantly stood up. Noticing that the quilt was still the only thing she was covered with, I took it off, reached underneath her and pulled out the covers. I pulled them up over her and worried that I had woken her up unintentionally when her bright green eyes cracked open but she just closed them after a second or two, rolled over and sighed.

I scooped her hair behind the shoulder that was facing me where it fell in a thick curtain over her back and onto the bed. I walked over to the door and stood there for a moment just watching her for a moment before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind me.

I think I'll enjoy having Birdy here.


	4. Chapter 4

_I knew I was dreaming. There was a bright crackling fire, and the smell of burning wood permeated the air. There was a big green tent set apart from two people sitting on either side of the bonfire. I recognized myself and a man with tanned skin and lean muscles. He had a weary face. I could tell that he had seen much more in his life than many his age have witnessed. _

_The man and the girl that looked like me were laughing together over something he said. The two quickly became somber again, the comic relief of the past minute having come and gone. _

"_What was she like," asked the girl who looked like me._

_He smiled. "She was a lot like you. Strong willed, opinionated, and a quick temper with a quick wit to match. She was very nurturing, too. She loved you, Alea. I could hardly ever get her to leave your room."_

_Alea? If that girl is me, is that my name? She looks like me. She sounds like me._

_The girl scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."_

"_Don't doubt it, Alea. She loved you more than anything. She would have done anything for you."_

"_Oh, really," she (I?) challenged. "Then where is she?" The girl made a show of looking around the campsite. "I don't see her anywhere. I don't even remember her."_

"_We've been over this," he said softly. "She couldn't stay. She had to leave, even though it killed her."_

"_Nobody has to do anything, dad. There is always a choice."_

_Dad?_

"_That's not true," he said. "Your mother wanted to keep you safe. For her that meant going back to India. If the only way to keep you safe, Lea, were to leave you then I would do it. I would hate it, and I would miss you everyday. But I'd do anything to keep you safe."_

_She was quiet for a couple of minutes. "I would do the same for you. If it meant keeping you safe," she replied._

"_So do you understand now? It doesn't mean that your mother didn't love you. If anything, it meant that she loved you more than anything. And wherever she is now, I'm sure she thinks about you everyday. I bet she still loves you more than anything. More than her own happiness."_

_The two were quiet for a few minutes, and I began to feel like I was intruding. But then it occurred to me that this could be more than a dream- maybe a memory of mine. _

"_Do you ever want to look for her," she asked softly._

"_All the time," he replied just as quietly._

_After a few minutes, the man, (I still can't think of him as my father yet), started quietly, "Lea, we need to talk about what will happen if I-", he was cut off by the girl._

"_Don't," she said firmly. "We are both going to be fine. Don't bring this up again!" I could see tears pooling in her eyes. _

_He was silent while she calmed down. _

"_There are a lot of things I haven't told you about yourself and your mother, Alea. Things that put both of us at risk. I will do anything to protect you, even die for you. You're the only family I have left." I could hear him getting choked up as well while the fire reached higher and higher into the sky. The crackling became more persistent. _

"_I know," she replied. "Let's just not talk about it right now, okay? Tell me tomorrow."_

_He seemed to be at war with himself before he finally said, "Alright. Tomorrow. But I won't put it off again, understand? You need to know. Just in case."_

_They were both quiet after that. A couple minutes later though, the fire began flashing and dancing around, sending sparks into the air and a figure began taking form within the fire. The two were oblivious. _

"_Hey! Watch out," I yelled. _

_They just sat there looking at the ground, huddled under thick woolen blankets. _

"_Hey!" I ran over the what must be myself in a previous time and tried shaking her, but my hand passed right through her. I ran over to the man who was my father and tried shaking him- it didn't work._

"_Look," I tried yelling at him. He didn't seem to hear me._

_I realized that this memory was turning into one of those dreadful nightmares where you can't do anything- when you yell, people don't here you, and when you run, you seem to be running in place. I was frantically trying to get there attention. The girl began fading away as the figure in the fire became clearer. He was a tall man, who appeared to be around middle aged, with dark hair and darker eyes. Something about him made the breath catch in my throat and made shivers run up and down my spine. I know it sounds corny, but the only apt description for this man was... the personification of evil. _

_I looked frantically toward my dad, who finally seemed to have gotten a clue. The man in the fire turned toward him as well and with an evil gleam in his eyes, set the fire upon my dad._

"_No! Dad!" I yelled out to him._

_He turned toward me, with horrified eyes and said one thing: "Run!"_

_The man in the fire was laughing as he turned toward me, the most grim sound that I have ever heard, and I followed my dad's advice. I booked it into the forest. _

_I looked back over my shoulder and couldn't see him following me, so I slowed down. I turned around and came face to face with the man, who had a evil grin on his face. _

I woke up to the sound of my own screaming and the dove flying around the room frantically. I calmed down when I came face to face with Kelsey and Mr. Kadam. Absently I wondered where Kishan and Ren were before realizing that they were probably still asleep. I was amazed that they could sleep through that. Between me and the dove, I'm sure the whole jungle is awake by now.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt tears running down my face. If this is a memory, what happened to my dad? Surely the end of that couldn't be true!

Kelsey ran into the bathroom and brought me a cool cloth. I happened to look toward the door to the veranda and saw a pair of golden eyes, and a pair of blue eyes. I focused harder and saw two TIGERS ON THE VERANDA.

I'm sure Kelsey and Mr. Kadam could sense epic freakout the sequel coming on, because they both rushed to explain, Mr. Kadam's voice getting through to me.

"Oh, do not worry about them! They were both very ill, and were sent here so that I could monitor their recovery," he explained in a rush.

"Oh... Alright."

We were all quiet for a minute before Kelsey asked me if I had had a nightmare.

"I don't think so," I replied. "Although the end was very nightmarish."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Mr. Kadam apologetically.

I looked at him. If anyone knew it would be him.

"Mr. Kadam, is it possible to dream of a memory? Or more accurately, relive a memory while you are asleep?"

Kelsey and I both looked to Mr. Kadam.

"Well certainly it is possible. Who knows what the subconscious is capable of? Is that what happened to you?" I could see his eyes light up, ready for more insight.

" I think so. It was like watching a memory play out in front of me," I said. I went on to explain the whole thing. When I got to the part about the man in fire, and what he looked like, Mr. Kadam and Kelsey looked at each other with pale faces.

"What's the matter," I asked them.

"That just sounds... really frightening," said Kelsey.

"Indeed," agreed Mr. Kadam.

They both seemed to move on.

"So if this was a memory of yours, or at least the beginning half, your name is Alea and your mother lives her in India, is that correct," asked Mr. Kadam.

"Yes, according to my dream," I replied.

He was quiet once again.

"I see. Well Miss. Alea, if you are feeling better now, Miss. Kelsey and I will leave you to get some rest."

"Alright, Mr. Kadam. I'm sorry for waking the two of you up," I replied apologetically.

"Not at all, Miss. Alea," he said.

As they were walking out, I heard a scratch on the veranda door. We all looked over to see what looked like a black tiger with the golden eyes scratching at the door.

I looked over to where Kelsey and Mr. Kadam stood and asked, "Is it safe for him to be in here?"

"Certainly," replied Mr. Kadam.

I got up out of bed to open the door for the black tiger. I'm not sure why but his presence made me feel a bit safer. I looked over to the door of the room to ask Mr. Kadam his name, but him and Kelsey were gone. I shut the door behind the tiger and just looked at him.

I'm not sure how I knew the tiger was a male. His presence just seemed too... Demanding and dominant to be a female.

"Well. Here's hoping you don't kill me in my sleep," I said as I walked over to the bed.

The tiger just made a rumbling sound and followed me over. As I climbed onto the bed, the tiger just laid down and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Well, goodnight," I said to the tiger and the bird.

... I have some serious issues.


End file.
